The Closeness
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Turnamen musim panas baru saja selesai dengan SMA Seidou keluar sebagai pemenang dalam kejuaraan nasional, bersama ace mereka, Sawamura Eijun. Namun Kazuya sadar, semenjak malam itu, cara pandangnya terhadap sang ace berubah. Rasanya campur aduk dan hal yang dikhawatirkan adalah dirinya belum bisa menemukan jawaban dari keinginannya sebelum hari kelulusan tiba. / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond no Ace **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**The Closeness**by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****A**ngst**, H**urt**/C**omfort**, D**rama

**Pair : ****MiSawa (M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura **E**ijun**)**

**Warning :** **Miyuki's Graduation!** **Miyuki's centric! **Disarankan baca ini sambil dengerin lagu **Miyano Mamoru** yang judulnya **HOW CLOSE YOU ARE**, ending song anime Ajin. Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If I could have one wish granted**  
**I'd like to always stay close to your heart**  
**No matter the darkness I've been searching**  
**For that one and only, light**

**Miyano Mamoru – How close you are**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Langit musim panas hari ini tampak lebih biru dari biasanya. Tak ada awan hitam yang mengganggu cahaya matahari untuk menyinari bumi. Suhu udara semakin panas bersamaan dengan gejolak api semangat para pemain dari kedua tim yang kini memperebutkan juara _baseball_ SMA nasional.

"Wah, akhirnya _ace vs ace_?"

"Cocok untuk penutup!"

"Kau bilang begitu seolah Komadai tidak bisa mencetak poin..."

"Kenyataannya tak ada _runner_ di _base_."

"Ayo Seidou! Menangkan kejuaraan nasional!"

"Komadai, jangan mau kalah!"

"Hongou! Ayo pukul dengan keras!"

"Sawamura! Lempar sekuat tenaga!"

_Haha, suasana stadion makin panas, Sawamura. Banyak dari mereka berharap kau bisa mengakhiri pertandingan di _inning_ ini._ Kazuya menyeringai dari tempatnya sebagai _catcher_. Ia melirik ke _ace_ lawan yang kini berdiri di _batter box_. Meski di posisi genting, kedua mata Hongou Masamune masih hidup.

Fokus Kazuya kembali ke depan. Sosok Sawamura, _ace_ SMA Seidou di musim panas ini, menyengir lebar. Kora kora_, jangan terlalu optimis, baka._

"Jangan ragu, Sawamura!"

"Eijun-kun, _two out_!"

"Awas kalau kau mengacau, Wamura!"

"Kyahaha! Cepat lempar, Bawamura!"

_Mitt_ kuning pun bersiap di depan dada. Tangan kanan Kazuya memberi kode _fastball straight_ ke tengah. Ia melihat senyum sang _pitcher_ semakin lebar diiringi anggukan kepala. _Ayo Sawamura, jangan biarkan sejarah musim panas tahun lalu terulang lagi_, ucapnya dalam hati.

Selama _inning_ kesepuluh, adik kelasnya ini memang tidak goyah. Sekalipun dalam keadaan terpojok di awal-awal ia masuk _mound_, lemparan Sawamura sesuai dengan arahannya. Kali ini, Kazuya tidak akan ragu.

_Form_ Sawamura terlihat sempurna dengan kaki kanan terangkat ke atas. Bola terhalangi tubuh, ditambah tangan kanan membentuk tembok. Mau tidak mau benak Kazuya memutar kenangan dimana mereka pertama kali membentuk _battery_ untuk melawan seniornya, Azuma. Bocah SMP yang serampangan dan keras kepala itu kini _pitching_ dengan nomor punggung 1. Jika ia tidak punya sifat besar kepala, pasti semua anggota tim Seidou akan berucap bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi pemain andalan, bahkan sebelum nomor impiannya tersebut resmi didapatkan.

Dalam hitungan detik, bola melesat menuju _mitt_. Tanpa sadar Kazuya tersenyum memandangi sang _ace_ yang bergerak bagaikan _slow motion_. _Aku bersyukur bisa menerima _pitching_-mu, Sawamura Eijun._

_Dash!_

"_STRIKE_!_ BATTER OUT_!"

"UWOOOOOOH! _ACE _SAWAMURA EIJUN BERHASIL MENG-_OUT ACE_ HONGOU MASAMUNE DAN MEMBAWA SMA SEIDOU KELUAR SEBAGAI JUARA NASIONAL TAHUN INI! Dan tunggu! Kecepatan bolanya bertambah jadi 145 km/h!"

"SEIDOU! SAWAMURA! SELAMAT!"

"_NICE PITCHING_!"

Perlahan Kazuya berdiri memandangi layar utama dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Kecepatan lemparan Sawamura memang bertambah. Ia mengangkat tangan kiri yang bersarungkan _mitt_. Baru sadar kalau tangannya gemetar. Bahkan dirinya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang bergema hingga ke telinga, menutupi suara pembawa acara dan penonton serta membuatnya sadar dengan rasa bahagia yang meluap dari dalam hati.

_Kami menang? Haha..._ Masih menggenggam bola dalam mitt, Kazuya mendongak ke langit biru. _Akhirnya kami menang..._

"_Good job_, Miyuki!"

Kazuya menengok, tersenyum pada pitcher seangkatan dengannya. "Aa, _pitching_-mu tadi juga bagus, Nori."

"Ayo ke _mound_! Sawamura sudah menunggumu," ajak Nori seraya mendorong pelan punggungnya menuju _mound_.

Rasanya jantung Kazuya berhenti mendadak mendengarnya, namun ia abaikan. Matanya melihat anggota lain, baik yang ada di _diamond_ maupun _bench_, kini sudah melingkari Sawamura. Berbagai pujian dan makian keluar dari mulut mereka, tapi itu semua tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru. Wajah, mata, dan hidung mereka tampak memerah. Zono bahkan tidak ragu menangis bahagia sambil menepuk punggung _ace_ Seidou.

Sadar akan keberadaannya, kepala Sawamura terangkat. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Kazuya tidak bisa menutupi senyum lebarnya lalu mengacak-acak rambut cokelat kehitaman itu.

"_Nice ball_, _Aibou_!" ucapnya yang terdengar familiar dan membuatnya kembali mengingat pertama kali mereka jadi pasangan _battery_.

"Kyahaha! Masa' _reward_-nya cuma itu!?" sahut Kuramochi dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Berisik!" Kazuya tertawa pelan. Yabai_, mataku berair._

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya dihantam. Ia hampir terjungkal kalau tidak langsung menahannya. "Apaan, sih!? Jangan malu-malu begitu, Cap!" Sawamura mendongak dan menyengir sambil memeluknya.

Tangan kanan Kazuya mencengkeram baju si _pitcher_. Ia merasa air mata lolos menuruni pipinya. "Berisik, Bakamura~ Mukamu makin jelek, tuh."

"Mukamu juga, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Semua anggota tertawa mendengarnya.

"Dengan ini, turnamen nasional baseball tingkat SMA ke-90 berakhir! Perwakilan Tokyo, SMA Seidou, menjadi juara tahun ini setelah tujuh tahun lamanya tidak menjejaki Koushien di musim panas! Selamat untuk SMA Seidou, juara kita tahun ini! Dan selamat juga untuk SMA Komadai Fujimaki sebagai pemenang _runner up_! Pemain harap segera berbaris lalu mengumandangkan lagu mars SMA Seidou!"

Kazuya berdiri bersisian dengan Sawamura. Ia menarik tangan kanannya kembali ke sisi tubuh. Mereka saling bertukar senyum sebelum membungkuk.

"SHAAAAAA!"

Suara tepuk tangan membahana, mengapresiasi pertandingan final yang menegangkan.

Para pemain berlari menuju dugout masing-masing. Pelatih Kataoka, Nabe, dan Ketua Ota sudah berdiri di depan _dugout_ dengan ekspresi terharu. Sama-sama mereka berjalan ke depan penonton yang selalu menyemangati sejak awal hingga akhir, terutama para anggota yang tidak masuk _first string_ dan terus membantu setiap latihan.

"_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA_!"

Para penonton bertepuk tangan.

"_GOOD BATTERY_, MIYUKI, SAWAMURA!"

"_GOOD JOB_, KAPTEN MIYUKI!"

"SELAMAT, SEIDOU!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As I look up to the stars****  
****Though we're so far apart ****  
****I know we're looking up at the same starry sky**

**In the sky within my heart  
Your smile and warmth are about to come falling down  
Heal me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tim Seidou merayakan kemenangan di hotel tempat mereka menginap selama turnamen nasional. Rasanya nostalgia dan ada kebanggaan tersendiri, ia bisa datang lagi ke tempat ini. Kazuya sudah berpidato sedikit, mengucapkan terima kasih atas usaha mereka bersama untuk membawa Seidou kembali ke Koushien. Namun egonya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf karena sifat egois dan tamaknya akan kemenangan hingga harus berbohong dulu.

Suasana di _dining hall_ tampak meriah. Di meja lingkar yang ia tempati dengan teman seangkatan, Kazuya hanya diam memperhatikan. Mata _amber_-nya memandang sekitar, mencari sesuatu yang tak seharusnya menghilang dalam keramaian.

_Apa? Rasanya sedikit sepi? _Kazuya berusaha fokus dan begitu melihat sosok Kuramochi...

"Mochi, apa kau lihat Sawamura?"

Yang ditanya menengok ke sekitar. "Pantas agak sepi, si bodoh tidak ada. Entah ke mana."

"Kau 'kan ibunya, masa tidak tahu?" tanyanya usil.

Kuramochi mendengus. "Maaf saja, aku juga punya kepentingan sendiri."

_Ternyata kau mengaku sebagai ibunya, huh._

"Kalau Senpai mencari Eijun-kun, tadi aku sempat melihatnya keluar."

Kazuya menengok dan mendongak. Si bungsu Kominato menatapnya dengan tangan memegang piring kecil berisi sepotong _cheese cake_. Dari caranya tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa seperti tertangkap basah mencuri sesuatu. Dengan nada datar, Kazuya tertawa. "Anak itu sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini," gumamnya.

"Dibanding menghilang, kurasa Eijun-kun lebih ingin menyendiri," balas si _pinkie_.

"Tsk, biar kucek ke kamarnya," putus Kuramochi.

"Kalau Eijun-kun kembali, biar kukabari, You-san," tawar Kominato.

Ibu jari teracung menjadi jawabannya. Kazuya menatap kepergian pemuda mantan berandal itu sebelum berdiri dari kursi. "Kalau ada yang mencariku, katakan aku pergi beli kopi kalengan," ucapnya menitip pesan.

Ia sadar itu _bullshit_. Kominato jelas paham tapi memilih diam. Entah Kazuya harus bersyukur atau tidak.

Melihat tingkah sang _ace_ yang cukup tidak biasa akhir-akhir ini terkadang membuatnya cemas. Namun Kazuya memilih tidak menyuarakannya karena mungkin memang Sawamura butuh waktu untuk menyendiri. Atau mungkin perasaan anak itu masih meluap-luap seperti perasaannya sekarang. Kazuya ingin memastikan, dalam hati lebih berharap mendapat kabar dari Kuramochi kalau _pitcher_ andalan Seidou tidur karena kelelahan walau terdengar mustahil.

Keluar dari lift, kakinya langsung melangkah keluar gedung menuju taman yang berada persis di samping hotel. Pelatih Kataoka sering menyuruh anggota tim latihan bergantian di sana. Kemungkinan sosok Sawamura juga menyendiri di taman tersebut.

Jalanan tampak sepi ketika ia berjalan di tepian. Dari posisinya, Kazuya tidak mendengar suara ayunan _bat _maupun handuk untuk latihan _pitching_. Tapi bukan berarti si berisik itu tidak ada.

Dalam keadaan remang-remang, matanya menangkap manusia sedang duduk di atas ayunan. Kazuya menyipit, dari pintu masuk taman, ia melihat tak ada pergerakan. Ujung bibirnya berkedut. Ada rasa _déjà vu_ menyusup dalam hati. _Apa Sawamura ketiduran?_

Tanpa bersuara, ia mendekat. Sampai tersisa jarak dua langkah pun, sosok yang diyakini adalah Sawamura masih tidak bergeming. _Aneh_, pikirnya.

Kazuya terus menutup mulut, berdiri di serong belakang Sawamura yang kepalanya bersandar pada rantai ayunan. Sekali lihat, anak ini jelas kehilangan tenaga. Tanpa meminta izin (toh, bukan milik Sawamura juga), Kazuya duduk di ayunan sebelahnya. Suara derit rantai tampak tidak diindahkan si objek pengamatannya.

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah karena manusia ini benar-benar Sawamura Eijun. Kazuya berayun sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Tadi Mochi mencarimu."

"Hmm..." Dari nadanya, Sawamura seperti sedang melamun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya _to the point_.

"Tidak ada." Kali ini justru terdengar mirip robot.

Gerak ayunan berusaha diperlambat. Kazuya mencari ekspresi lawan bicara dari minimnya pencahayaan. Pemuda di sampingnya ini menatap lurus ke depan. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sawamura yang hanya tertuju pada pohon. Jelas bukan pohon yang ada di benaknya.

"Miyuki-senpai."

"Hmm..."

"Katakan ini bukan mimpi."

Hening seperkian detik sebelum Kazuya benar-benar menghentikan laju ayunan dan menatap tidak percaya pada salah satu _pitcher_ kelas 2 Seidou. Tawanya meledak di tengah keremangan.

_Ya ampun, anak ini..._

"Miyuki-senpai!" Wajah Sawamura merengut menatapnya.

Mengembuskan napas sekali lalu berdeham, "Oke. Kau masih dalam fase tidak percaya. Apa perlu kucubit dulu supaya kau percaya, Bakamura?" Kazuya bertanya dengan nada jahil dan alis kanan terangkat.

"Ugh, cubit sekali mungkin tidak apa."

Tangan kiri Kazuya pun mencubit pipi sang _ace_ yang dibalas ringisan pelan.

"Cubitanmu tidak kira-kira, Cap!"

"Tadi siapa yang minta?"

Sawamura bergumam tidak jelas sambil mengusap bekas cubitannya yang terlihat sudah berefek kemerahan. Kazuya memperhatikan sebelum kembali mengayun. "Cepatlah sadar, ini bukan mimpi, bodoh," ucapnya.

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita kalah dari Inajitsu, lalu sekarang..." Kazuya cukup kaget melihat wajah si _pitcher_ yang tidak terbaca. Senang? Bahagia? Kaget? Yang pasti ia masih tidak percaya dan justru terlihat... frustasi?

_Ini bocah kenapa lagi? Bukan kena _yips_, kan?_ Pikiran Kazuya langsung kacau.

"Tanganku masih gemetar, kau tahu?"

Matanya menyipit. Benar, kedua tangan Sawamura gemetar sekilas. Lucu rasanya melihat pemuda ini berusaha menutupi atau menenangkan diri dengan menautkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya tapi gagal.

Terkekeh pelan, Kazuya berhenti mengayun kemudian berdiri. Ia mengambil posisi di depan Sawamura yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya sejak tadi. "Perlu kutenangkan dengan caraku?" tanyanya menawari jasa. Tidak lupa ditambahkan senyum lebar trademark-nya.

Jelas sekali Sawamura langsung curiga. "Aku dapat firasat buruk."

"Kau tidak akan ku_apa-apa_kan, kok." Meski bilang begitu, otak Kazuya sudah dipenuhi rencana jahil. Memberinya ciuman misalnya?

Nan chatte~

"...kau terlihat biasa saja, ya."

_Aa, senyum itu lagi._

Kedua alis Kazuya mengernyit melihat kepala Sawamura yang tertunduk menatap tanah semi rumput di bawah kakinya. Ia merasa tidak enak dalam sekejap karena dari semua jenis senyum yang ditunjukkan Sawamura, hanya senyum ini yang paling Kazuya tidak suka. Pemuda di hadapannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dalam hal ini bisa dibilang skenario buruk yang membuatnya lesu... atau sedih?

Kalau ditanya terang-terangan, jelas Kazuya tidak akan peduli. Pikiran Sawamura terkadang sekusut benang, tidak ada ujung dan sulit dikembalikan seperti semula kalau tidak diputus. Dari semua orang, mungkin hanya Chris yang mampu memutus benang kusut tersebut.

Ucapan seniornya itu memang lebih efektif masuk ke dalam otak Sawamura dibanding kata-katanya.

Jujur, Kazuya kesal. Di saat seperti ini, tak ada Chris dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Ia bingung harus melontarkan kata-kata apa untuk menggali isi otak Sawamura tanpa perlu dibalas dengan tatapan aneh macam melihat alien mendarat di bumi.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir..."

_Aa, dia mau cerita._ Kazuya mendengar dengan seksama.

"...sebentar lagi kau, You-chan, dan murid kelas 3 lulus." Kazuya ber-hmm ria, pertanda ia masih mendengarkan. "Aku merasa... masih belum bisa... membalas apapun untuk kalian. Maksudku—!" Dari posisinya berdiri, Kazuya bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Sawamura gugup, namun berusaha meneruskan. "Rasanya... menang di Koushien... masih belum cukup." Kali ini adik kelasnya mendongak, menatap lurus padanya. "Apa ini... disebut tamak akan kemenangan juga?"

Tubuhnya membungkuk, menyamakan mata mereka hingga saling bertemu. Ia bisa melihat keseriusan di sana, bahkan nyala api semangat yang biasa ditunjukkannya di tiap pertandingan masih belum padam. "Ya, itu tamak akan kemenangan," jawab Kazuya serius.

Matanya menangkap tubuh Sawamura mematung. _Ah, tangannya gemetar lagi._ Ia melihat mata _golden_ itu bergerak ke samping, menghindar dari tatapannya.

"Sawamura," panggil Kazuya pelan namun penuh ketegasan.

"U-umm, apa tidak apa-apa? Maksudku—"

"—Sawamura, dengar—"

"—kalau turnamen musim gugur nanti _skill_-ku menurun—"

"—Eijun." Begitu nama pemberiannya disebut, Kazuya melihat kedua mata itu fokus padanya. Napas masih memburu karena panik yang entah sejak kapan sering menyerang Sawamura. Ini bukan pertama kali ia melihatnya dalam posisi panik dan panggilan tadi cukup efektif menariknya keluar. Walaupun terkadang Kazuya sendiri merasa takut dengan sikapnya ini.

Tarik napas, buang. Perlahan Kazuya mengambil posisi berjongkok di depan juniornya yang masih belum stabil. "Sawamura, anggukkan kepalamu jika kau mendengarku."

Hampir satu menit, kepalanya baru mengangguk.

"Ikuti perintahku."

Lagi, Sawamura mengangguk.

"Tarik napas."

Kazuya bisa melihat tubuhnya naik sedikit, menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Buang perlahan lewat mulut."

Bagai anak kecil yang sedang dilatih berjalan, Sawamura patuh tanpa memandang ke arahnya. Ia masih setia melihat ke bawah. Kazuya menarik dagunya untuk bertatap muka, ingin melihat apa sudah membaik atau belum.

Kazuya melihat pantulan dirinya di kedua mata _golden_ itu. "Baikan?"

Sawamura mengalihkan pandangan tapi tetap mengangguk.

Dirinya yang tidak biasa masuk ke dalam _space_ orang lain maupun sebaliknya, memilih kembali ke jarak aman. Ia duduk di atas ayunannya lagi, mengayunnya perlahan hingga terasa jelas angin berembus mengenai tubuh. Kazuya mempertimbangkan sesuatu tapi jika bicara dengan Sawamura, biasanya ia takkan tanggung-tanggung. Namun rasanya berbeda sekarang, terutama setelah ada serangan panik.

"Masih ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Hmm." Dari sudut matanya, Kazuya melihat si _pitcher_ berusaha bernapas dengan normal. "Aku berpikir... setelah ini... apa aku akan _meleleh_... sehingga tidak bisa bermain bagus... di turnamen selanjutnya..."

Ini bukan Sawamura Eijun yang biasanya. Tak ada rasa percaya diri di sana. Yang ada hanya cemas dan takut.

Dengan atmosfer yang terasa berat, Kazuya memilih menyahutinya dengan candaan seperti biasanya. "Kau merasa begitu bukan karena aku harus pensiun, kan?"

Sialnya, sahutan jenaka tersebut membuat Sawamura mematung di tempat.

Karena tak ada reaksi apapun, Kazuya mencubit pipinya lagi. "Bakamura, kau serius berpikiran seperti itu?" Tangan kirinya masih menyentuh pipi sang _ace_ yang cukup berisi. "Kau anggap apa Okumura, Yui, Kariba, dan _catcher_ lain? Mereka tidak selemah—"

"—aku tahu mereka cerdas sepertimu!"

Seruan dan tepisan tangan Sawamura yang tiba-tiba cukup membuat Kazuya syok.

"Aku tahu mereka bisa menjadi _catcher_ sekuat dirimu, Miyuki Kazuya."

Bibir Kazuya terkatup rapat mendengar suara lawan bicaranya terdengar lirih, bahkan seperti bisikan angin. Menghela napas kasar, Kazuya pun ikut menuangkan pemikirannya dalam kata-kata. "Lalu kenapa? Sawamura Eijun yang kukenal tidak pernah memandang rendah orang lain, dia selalu bisa meningkatkan kepercayaan dirinya hingga level maksimal dan membuat permainan menjadi menarik. Ada _apa_ denganmu yang sekarang? Mendadak kehilangan jati diri? Kau sudah _meleleh_ bahkan dalam hitungan jam kalau begitu!"

Kazuya membuang muka. Bisa-bisanya hilang kontrol di depan juniornya yang butuh pencerahan. "_Sorry_, tidak bermaksud membentak."

"...i-ini yang membuatku takut—tidak, rasanya lebih seperti... kosong."

Perhatiannya langsung kembali pada Sawamura. "Apa?"

"AAAAAAAAAA _MOU II_! AKU PULANG!"

"TUNGGU! JELASKAN APA MAKSUDMU, BAKAMURA!"

"Miyuki BaKazuya sialan! Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!" Baru saja Sawamura bangkit dari ayunan dan Kazuya harus menahannya supaya tidak pergi. Lalu sekarang... anak itu malah berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah di atas lipatan tangannya.

_Dan apa-apaan panggilan kurang ajarnya tadi!? _

"_Kora_! Panggilanmu makin melunjak!" ucapnya tidak terima.

"Bodo! Miyuki BaKazuya~ lalalala~" Sawamura membuang muka sambil menutup telinga.

Rasa gemas campur kesal meluap di hati Kazuya. Ia langsung ikut berjongkok dan kedua pipi bakpao sang _pitcher_ menjadi target kekejaman tangannya. "Bilang minta maaf atau kucium bibir ini, hm?" Dengan hanya tangan kanan, Kazuya membuat bibir Sawamura mengerucut. Tindakannya tidak jauh beda dengan apa yang biasa dilakukan Kuramochi saat junior mereka satu ini bicara tidak sopan.

"_Sumumusun_..." (baca: _sumimasen_)

Pegangannya dilepas, dilihatnya tubuh Sawamura sudah rileks.

"Opsimu barusan menjijikkan."

Mendengar cicitan lawan bicaranya, Kazuya entah kenapa tidak tersinggung. Ia tahu pemuda ini tidak ada maksud, malah itu terdengar seperti merajuk. "Aw~ padahal banyak yang minta ciuman dariku, loh~" ucapnya sengaja dibuat kepedean.

"Geh! Siapa juga yang mau dicium oleh _tanuki_ sialan sepertimu!"

"Hahaha lol~"

Lelah berjongkok, Kazuya memutuskan untuk berdiri. Matanya melihat bibir Sawamura maju beberapa mili meter, cemberut sambil buang muka. Kaki sang _pitcher_ bergerak mundur, ia ingin duduk berayun. Kazuya mundur dan memilih berdiri di sampingnya. Dalam diam memfokuskan diri pada Sawamura yang lagi-lagi terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. _Tidak bagus untuk kesehatan otaknya kalau anak ini banyak mikir, _simpulnya.

"Apa lagi yang otak bodohmu pikirkan?" tanya Kazuya, sabar.

"Setelah kau pensiun... kau tidak akan menangkap _pitching_-ku, kan?"

"Uh-huh~ Tentu saja, setelah ini aku takkan latihan dengan kalian setiap hari."

Kepala Sawamura menunduk. Kedua bahunya ikut turun. Kazuya harus mengedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan tak ada telinga maupun ekor anjing yang layu menempel di tubuh juniornya. Benar kata Kuramochi, tingkah anak ini semakin mirip anak anjing. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang dibuang ke tempat sampah.

Tangan kanan Kazuya menggaruk rambut belakang. Ia tidak ingin mengakui dirinya lemah dengan pemandangan di depannya. "Tapi sesekali aku bisa menemani _pitcher_ latihan di _bullpen_."

Sekejap, ekor anjing imajinasi milik Sawamura bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. "BENARKAH, CAP!? KAU SERIUS!?"

"Sesekali. Tidak setiap hari." Kazuya menekankan jawabannya.

Senyum sumringah tercetak jelas di wajah Sawamura. "Yeay~!" Gerak ayunan semakin kencang, mengikuti _mood_-nya yang membaik. Kazuya masih penasaran, kenapa _mood _anak ini cepat sekali berubah dalam hitungan detik saja. Tingkat ekspresifnya melebihi batas orang-orang normal. Pejalan kaki yang hanya sekedar melirik pun rasanya pasti bisa membaca _mood_-nya yang terkadang baik, buruk, sedang kesal, ataupun bahagia.

Namun terkadang, Kazuya pikir, ucapan si _ace_ yang mengandung perasaan murni kejujuran itu di luar dugaannya. Ia sering dibuat terkejut sehingga terlihat jelas di wajahnya kalau lengah sebentar saja. Sialnya, justru hal tersebut terjadi beberapa kali di pertandingan.

Mendongakkan kepala ke atas, benaknya terbang mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud. Kazuya ingat, Sawamura bilang untuk tidak menanggung beban sendirian hanya karena ia seorang kapten. Itu di tengah pertandingan final saat mereka melawan SMA Yakushi. Otaknya juga mengingat ketika juniornya marah (Sawamura sih mengelak, tapi dari ekspresinya jelas ia merasa kesal) waktu pertandingan melawan SMA Ichidai San di _Senbatsu_ musim semi lalu.

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Soal apa?"_

"_Semuanya masih latihan mengayun..."_

_Ah, ada kejadian seperti itu juga, ya? _

Sawamura yang biasanya lebih memikirkan Kazuya harus menangkap _pitching_-nya, justru di hari itu malah ragu apakah ia mengganggunya atau tidak. Terharu? Mungkin sedikit karena untuk pertama kalinya mempertimbangkan keadaan Kazuya.

Jika diingat lagi, sejak awal masuk Seidou, Sawamura juga tidak pernah sendiri, selalu ada orang lain yang membantunya. Salah satu di antaranya adalah senior yang paling ia hormati, Chris. Dan lihat sekarang, dia sudah lebih dewasa dan mandiri, bahkan Kanemaru yang dulu selalu membantunya untuk lulus di setiap ujian pun kini angkat tangan. Kuramochi juga jadi segan menyuruhnya membelikan minuman saat melihatnya sedang mengerjakan tugas sebelum tidur.

_Mungkin ini salah satu alasan yang membuat Pelatih memilihnya jadi _ace, pikir Kazuya.

"AA! BINTANG JATUH!"

Seruan manusia yang sedang mengusik benaknya membuat Kazuya kembali ke dunia nyata. Secara reflek, matanya fokus ke langit gelap namun penuh bintang. Ah, dirinya baru sadar, di sini bintang bisa terlihat dengan jelas dibanding di langit Tokyo.

Kedua mata _amber_-nya menangkap tangan kiri Sawamura terangkat, seperti ingin mengambil salah satu bintang yang pastinya takkan bisa digapai. Kazuya tidak mengejeknya dan kembali menatap langit, menganggap dirinya tidak melihat tingkah konyol pemuda tersebut. Senyum paksa bisa dirasakan tercetak di wajahnya ketika ia mengingat dirinya sendiri pernah berucap kata 'tiga bulan lagi...' dalam hati dulu.

_Sudah berakhir, ya?_

Apa ini yang diinginkan Kazuya? Hanya membawa Seidou menuju Koushien lalu menang turnamen nasional di musim panas. Apa hanya ini?

Rasanya ada yang kurang, tapi apa? Sejak awal perayaan kemenangan mereka dimulai, batinnya seolah bergejolak menginginkan hal lain. Kazuya bukan orang serakah yang menginginkan banyak hal, namun baru kali ini rasanya ia seperti dikejar waktu. Dalam waktu dekat, hatinya ingin sesuatu tapi Kazuya sendiri tidak tahu hal apa yang dimaksud.

"Aku ingin _pitching_ ke _mitt_-mu selama mungkin, Miyuki Kazuya."

Lagi, ucapan Sawamura membuatnya kaget. Kazuya tersenyum kikuk. "Apa ini? _Kokuhaku_?"

Gerak ayunan di sampingnya terhenti. "Aku serius." Sawamura menatap lurus ke arahnya dari tempat ia duduk. Sekilas Kazuya melihat mata _golden_ itu meredup sebelum senyum penuh nostalgia mengembang di wajahnya. Rasanya ia ingin kabur karena tidak ingin membicarakan hal sensitif begini.

"Hei, masa' di malam kemenangan malah bicara soal ini?"

"Justru karena ini malam kemenangan, aku ingin membicarakannya, Senpai."

Menyerah, Kazuya memilih duduk lagi di atas ayunan. "Baiklah, silakan bermonolog sepuasmu. Tidak jamin akan kudengar sepenuhnya."

"Brengsek." Tawa jenaka terdengar lalu Sawamura menghela napas. Dari sudut matanya, Kazuya melihat sang _ace_ kembali menggerakkan ayunannya. "Dari awal, kau selalu jadi _catcher_ Satoru. Hanya kau yang bisa menangkap _pitching_ berkekuatan monster itu. Kalau kau tanya, apa aku kesal? Tentu saja iya, tapi kuakui memang Satoru hebat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dan itu bukan berarti aku tidak bahagia Chris-senpai ditugasi menjadi _catcher_-ku!"

Tidak tahan, Kazuya mengeluarkan suara dengusan pelan. Meski saingan, herannya mereka bisa sedekat ini sampai memanggil dengan nama pemberian. Ia ingat, pertama kali si Furuya duluan yang memanggil Sawamura "Eijun" di pertandingan pertama, Seidou vs Yurako.

"Kau tidak ingat siapa yang meremehkan Chris-senpai dulu? Sampai tidak menuruti sarannya."

"...aku sudah minta maaf di hari yang sama, tapi Chris-senpai terlanjur marah dan butuh bujukan agar mau lanjut membimbingku. Beruntungnya dia luluh, dengan sabar mengajariku banyak hal tentang _baseball_. Aku yang bodoh bisa jadi seperti ini karena jasanya." Mendadak telinganya menangkap suara Sawamura seperti menarik ingus.

Sontak Kazuya sedikit panik. "Kenapa malah nangis!?"

"Uuuuugh, aku tidak tahu—hiks—harus membalas kebaikannya—hiks—seperti apa lagi."

Tangan kirinya ingin meraih tangan Sawamura yang sibuk menghapus air mata. Namun ditahan... karena itu bukan dirinya. Itu bukan Miyuki Kazuya kalau bersikap memeluknya hanya menenangkan seseorang yang sedang menangis.

"Jika memikirkan hal itu, rasanya masih belum cukup," lirih si _pitcher_.

"Kurasa melihatmu menjadi _ace_, membawa Seidou memenangi turnamen nasioanl sudah cukup untuk membalas apa yang selama ini dia ajarkan padamu." Mata Kazuya tak pernah lepas dari gerak-gerik Sawamura yang perlahan menatap balik ke arahnya. Ia menaikkan ujung bibir kemudian melanjutkan, "Lagipula Chris-senpai pasti takkan berharap banyak kok, karena kau itu bodoh."

Wajah Sawamura yang sembab setelah menangis kini berubah jadi merengut. Pemuda itu kembali membuang muka. "Kau menyebalkan, Miyuki Kazuya. Dasar _tanuki_ sialan."

_Twitch._ Diumpat berapa kali pun, Kazuya tetap tidak suka mendengar dirinya dihina sebagai _tanuki_. Kalau dikatai musang, _kitsune_, atau rubah sih tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa harus _tanuki_ coba?

"Senpai, apa kau ingat pernah ingkar janji padaku?" tanya Sawamura lirih.

Kesedihan terdengar jelas di sana. Kazuya coba mengingat tapi nihil. "Kapan?"

"Sebelum pertandingan _Senbatsu_ melawan SMA Ichidai San."

_Ah, soal itu, ya?_ Kazuya terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih punya dendam ternyata."

"Waktu You-chan bertanya, 'Apa aku marah dulu?' Aku jawab, 'tidak'. Itu bohong. Tapi dibanding marah, rasanya seperti kesal. Marah dan kesal berbeda, kan?" Kazuya memilih mengedikkan bahu, tidak tahu. Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, Sawamura bercerita lagi, "Aku kesal pada Satoru yang tidak bisa bermain bagus. Dia masih memiliki nomor punggung 1, masih menjadi _ace_ Seidou, tapi penampilannya di hari itu adalah yang terburuk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia perjuangkan dan membuatnya tidak fokus dalam pertandingan."

"Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatmu kesal, kan?" potongnya menebak.

"Hm, bukan itu," jawab Sawamura yang anehnya terdengar kecewa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kazuya dibuat menyerah karena tidak bisa mengikuti jalan pikiran juniornya yang satu ini. Air mata terlihat mengalir di pipi Sawamura bersamaan dengan suara embusan napas yang tidak teratur. Emosinya kembali bergejolak entah karena apa.

"Dibanding sikap Satoru... mungkin hal yang membuatku kesal adalah Pelatih Kataoka."

Ucapan itu bernada tegas. Sawamura berkata jujur. "Oooh..."

"Aku masih mengingat perkataannya dengan jelas. Waktu itu Pelatih bilang, 'Kau benar-benar menyelamatkan tim. Maaf, kau harus menanggungnya. Kerja bagus sudah menghentikan efek negatif dalam pertandingan ini.' Haha, untuk pertama kalinya Pelatih meminta maaf padaku, tapi aku justru semakin marah, frustasi, dan... haaah, entahlah. Sulit diungkapkan." Tawa sarkas terdengar kemudian, "Terdengar durhaka sekali sebagai anggota dan murid, kan?"

"Kalau Pelatih mendengar ini, mungkin dia akan meminta maaf lagi," canda Kazuya.

Kali ini Sawamura yang mendengus seraya menghapus air mata.

"Jadi, kau bukan marah karena aku pada akhirnya?"

"Aku tetap marah padamu, Cap!" Delikan tajam darinya membuat Kazuya ingin bergerak mundur. Tiap Sawamura Eijun _marah_, sang _ace_ selalu sukses membuatnya merinding seperti sekarang. "Aku marah karena aku kecewa padamu."

Tanpa sadar Kazuya menahan napas mendengar pengakuannya barusan.

Sawamura tidak segan-segan memperlihatkan perasaannya yang mungkin ia tunjukkan juga di hari itu. Namun dirinya yang memikirkan performa buruk Furuya justru mengabaikan hal tersebut. Kazuya lupa, tidak sadar, sudah menyakiti pemuda di sampingnya dengan janji palsu. Ia bisa saja langsung menjelaskan maksud dari tindakannya, tapi itu bukan dirinya. Seorang Miyuki Kazuya bukan tipe orang yang bebas mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya semenjak jadi kapten, terlebih karena ada niatan _baik _tertentu.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir," Kazuya berusaha fokus memperhatikan Sawamura yang terlihat mengeratkan pegangan pada rantai ayunan, "seandainya waktu itu aku memutuskan untuk menyerah karena tidak diberi kesempatan, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Balasan ingin dilontarkan namun tercekat dalam tenggorokan karena mendengar suara tawa penuh kepedihan. "Saat otakku berpikir untuk menyerah, tiba-tiba aku mengingat ucapan Oyaji.

"_Jika kau gagal, kau hanya perlu pulang ke rumah. Seandainya benar terjadi, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu ditertawai oleh siapapun._

"Mengingatnya membuatku goyah dan mempertimbangkan untuk pulang ke Nagano. 'Tak ada gunanya bermain _baseball_ kalau aku tidak menikmatinya.' Dengan alasan seperti itu, mungkin mereka mau menerima keputusanku. Tapi alasanku yang sebenarnya adalah... karena aku tak ingin jadi membenci _baseball_. Itu sama saja seperti mimpi buruk. Sampai sekarang pun aku tak bisa membayangkan, aku akan jadi apa tanpa _baseball_?"

Kazuya menatap Sawamura tidak berkedip. Ini benar-benar pengakuan yang jauh berada di luar dugaannya. Jika itu terjadi...

_Mimpi buruk_, napasnya kembali tercekat, _itu akan jadi malapetaka bagi Seidou_.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

Matanya sukses terbelalak menatap Sawamura yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Kazuya tidak merespon karena ini benar-benar di luar skenario. Otaknya masih dalam proses menyaring informasi yang mungkin vital baginya, juga bagi Seidou.

"Kalian sudah mengakuiku sekarang, jadi tidak apa-apa." Sawamura berbalik menghadapnya. Dengan wajah sembab serta bekas aliran air mata di kedua pipinya, pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum lebar. Giginya yang putih ikut diperlihatkan. Pemandangan ini, Kazuya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata.

Sawamura yang tersenyum lebar saat ini... terasa menyakitkan hati.

Tangan Kazuya terangkat, ingin menyentuh raganya untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini nyata. Sawamura Eijun nyata. Sawamura benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Namun sosok itu malah berjalan melaluinya begitu saja.

"_Saa_, Kapten! Ayo kembali sebelum tim kerepotan mencari kita!"

Kazuya berdiri kaku memandangi punggung Sawamura yang menjauh dari pandangan.

"_Ini permintaan dari _Ace-sama_. Aku akan menangkap _pitching_-mu nanti, janji!"_

_Bodoh. Bagi Sawamura yang terus mengejar nomor _ace_, tentu saja itu kalimat yang tabu untuk didengar dan tanpa beban apapun, mulut brengsek ini malah mengucapkannya..._

_Kau bahkan lebih bodoh darinya, Kazuya._

_...dan kau hampir menyia-nyiakannya karena ada hal yang _lebih_ darinya di depan matamu._

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Niatnya bikin one shot tapi kepanjangan dan berakhir jadi three-shot aja. :') Dua chapter lainnya belum dibuat sayangnya, jadi gak bisa update cepat. Saya usahakan rampung bulan ini, hahaha. Semoga.**

**Saya kesulitan buat angst atau hurt/comfort begini, tapi saya ingin numpahin rasa kesal dan galau yang sudah bersemayam di hati sejak baca chapter 30-an Daiya no Ace Act II dengan tulisan ini. Waktu lawan Ichidai San, entah kenapa saya bisa ngerasain kesalnya Wamura dan berujung nangis. Terus selama ngetik ini dari tadi pagi, saya mikir lagi, dibanding kesal sepertinya Wamura lebih merasa kecewa karena bedanya perlakuan ace-sama dan relief pitcher sebesar itu yang ujung-ujungnya diungkapkan dengan rasa frustasi oleh Tera-sensei.**

**Dan saya paham, arc itu tuh menginspirasi banyak fanfic. Saya udah baca beberapa dan ya, mereka (author fanfic) mengungkapkan kekesalan dengan cara masing-masing. Baik perbedaan atau persamaan dari fanfic ini tak ada maksud untuk menyalin hasil kerja para author lainnya karena jika memang ada kesamaan berarti kita sama-sama merasakan hal demikian pada karakter Sawamura Eijun.**

**Itu menyakitkan. Ya, saya masih merasa sakit sampai gak mau ngikutin anime-nya awal-awal ini karena terlalu banyak menampilkan Furuya. Sejak awal saya berusaha gak benci karakter ini karena kalau sampai benci, itu sama aja seperti karakter brengsek yang ada di masa lalunya Furuya. Dia gak salah, dia punya kekuatan dan Wamura mengakuinya.**

**Oke, saya makin kacau di hari spesial yang hanya ada setahun sekali ini.**

**Btw, saya baru kepikiran juga untuk buat sequel fanfic ini kalau udah selesai. Tapi isinya dari sudut pandang Wamura, walau gak semua dari fanfic ini di-copas dan dirubah sudut pandangnya. Semoga bisa kelar dalam waktu dekat, aamiin...**

**Eh tapi saya beneran jadi gak mau nonton animenya karena pas baca ulang si Furuya main full inning lawan Komadai, kan? Sumpah, saya gak baca manga-nya dari chap 2-10, langsung lompat ke chap 11 demi liat dedek gemes. TAT**

**Oh oke, banyak bacot saya. Sekian!**

**Love you, all!**

**CHAU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond no Ace **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**The Closeness **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****A**ngst**, H**urt**/C**omfort**, D**rama

**Pair : ****MiSawa (M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura **E**ijun**)**

**Warning :** **Miyuki's Graduation!** **Miyuki's centric! **Disarankan baca ini sambil dengerin lagu **Miyano Mamoru** yang judulnya **HOW CLOSE YOU ARE**, ending song anime Ajin. Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Until I went away and faced the lonely days**  
**I thought I'd understood what it meant to love someone**

**Miyano Mamoru – How close you are**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, tim Seidou dijadwalkan kembali ke Tokyo sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Sebelum berangkat, mereka sarapan bersama. Rei sempat menginformasikan akan ada _interview_ dirinya, Sawamura, dan Pelatih Kataoka dengan wartawan lokal setelahnya. Ketika sarapan, Kazuya sering melirik ke meja seberang, tempat sang _ace_ berada. Bukan karena suara berisiknya yang terdengar sedang mengobrol dengan Kuramochi, tapi benaknya masih terbayang akan pembicaraan mereka kemarin.

"_...seandainya waktu itu aku memutuskan untuk menyerah karena tidak diberi kesempatan, apa yang terjadi padaku?"_

"_Aku marah karena aku kecewa padamu."_

"_Tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."_

Kazuya menghela napas lelah. Dirinya hampir tidak bisa tidur semalam. Mungkin jika dihitung, ia tertidur hanya tiga jam dan itu kurang dari cukup.

"Kurang tidur, Miyuki-senpai?"

Matanya mengerjap berat pada junior sekamarnya, Okumura. "Hmm."

"Jangan-jangan kau gugup karena ada _interview_," timpal Maezono.

"Hah, mana mungkin?" Kali ini ia menguap sambil ditutupi dengan tangan kanan yang kemudian memijat kening. "Ada hal yang kupikirkan dan otakku menolak untuk mengabaikannya," _karena ini bersangkutan juga dengan tim_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Senpai, kalau itu soal tim, serahkan saja padaku," sahut Okumura.

Kedua alis Kazuya mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan menggantikanmu sebagai _main catcher_ tim Seidou."

Hening beberapa detik sebelum tawanya meledak. Anak ini tidak berubah sama sekali, selalu terobsesi jadi _main catcher_, Kazuya geleng-geleng kepala. "Bocah, aku tahu kau sudah mulai menguasai cara menangani Numbers Sawamura, tapi tolong jangan besar kepala. Masih ada Yui dan Kariba di tim yang akan dipertimbangkan oleh Pelatih," balasnya.

"Percaya diri boleh, tapi lihat kenyataan juga, Koushuu." Sato menepuk bahu teman akrabnya.

Okumura mendelik diiringi aura gelap menguar dari tubuh.

_Haaah... Pagi-pagi sudah seenerjik ini..._

Kazuya menyudahi acara sarapannya lalu menaruh peralatan makan ke tempat berkumpulnya piring kotor dekat pintu keluar. Ia tersenyum pada _office boy_ yang bersiap mengangkut cucian tersebut. "_Thanks_," ucapnya sopan.

"Kalau kau mau kopi, langsung saja minta ke _pantry_, ya."

Saking seringnya sampai pegawai ini tahu kebiasaan pagi Kazuya.

"Ahaha, ya."

"Tunggu, Iwai-san!"

Ujung bibir Kazuya berkedut. Reflek kepalanya menengok ke arah junior yang paling berisik di tim. _Bahkan dia tidak ragu memanggil namanya..._

"Oh, sudah selesai sarapannya, _Ace-sama_?" Iwai bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Yap! _Goochisousama deshita_!" jawab Sawamura menyengir lebar.

Iwai pun membawa peralatan makan yang kotor itu ke dalam ruang bertuliskan '_Staff Only_'. Ia melirik ke arah si _pitcher_ yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi cerah. "_Ohayou, Cap_! Mohon bantuannya untuk _interview_ di pagi hari yang cerah ini!"

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat, yang ada kau malah mengacau nanti," goda Kazuya.

Sawamura tertawa sombong. "Tenang saja! Sawamura Eijun ini sudah mempersiapkan segala bentuk jawaban di dalam otak—"

"—sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman," potongnya.

"Umumumumu! Tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan!"

"Haha, berarti benar, ya?" Sekali lihat, Kazuya tahu kalau Sawamura memang tidak bisa tidur. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan air mata masih sedikit membekas di wajah.

"Kau sendiri juga seperti zombi, Cap!" balasnya.

_Ini karena ceritamu semalam, bodoh._ Mana mungkin Kazuya berterus terang.

"Tidak kusangka seorang Miyuki Kazuya tidak bisa tidur karena ada _interview_!"

"Siapa bilang, hm?" tanya Kazuya seraya melingkarkan tangan kanan di leher sang junior, menghilangkan jarak di antara tubuh mereka. Sawamura berontak ingin melepaskan diri, namun ia tahan. "Aku tidak seluang dirimu karena setelah ini Pelatih dan Oota-buchou pasti akan menanyakan pilihan karirku ke depannya bagaimana," jelasnya lalu melepaskan kunciannya setelah masuk _lift_ dan menekan tombol lantai 1.

Di dalam _lift_ yang hanya dimasuki oleh mereka berdua, entah kenapa tercipta keheningan seperti semalam. Sawamura terlihat menunduk walau tidak memberi jarak. "Kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu?"

"Belum," jawabnya santai dan menguap. _Aku harus minum kopi sebelum _interview_._

_Lift_ terbuka, Kazuya mengambil lawan arah dari lobi untuk membeli kopi hitam kalengan. Di belakangnya terdengar suara langkah kaki mengikuti. Tanpa menengok, ia bertanya, "Kau ingin beli kopi juga?"

Dengusan pelan menjawabnya. "Huh? Aku bukan Jiji sepertimu, Senpai."

"Kau ini... Orang yang suka minum kopi hitam bukan berarti sudah tua."

"_Hai, hai_."

Kopi kalengan dibuka kemudian berbalik badan. Kazuya mengangkat alis sebelah kanan, bingung dengan jarak yang dibuat oleh Sawamura. Pemuda itu terlihat segan untuk mendekat, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu masuk ke _space_ orang lain. Ketika Kazuya ingin mengikis jarak, ia melihat tubuh Sawamura menegang.

_Huh? _

"...Senpai, kau tidak bisa tidur karena ceritaku semalam, ya?"

_Twitch._ "Aku tidak memikirkan lebih jauh karena kau bilang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi matamu bilang sebaliknya." Kali ini Sawamura memandang lurus padanya. Raut wajah merengut dengan bibir sedikit maju. "Mereka selalu bilang aku ini bodoh, tapi terkadang aku bisa membaca situasi di sekitarku. Termasuk sikapmu, Miyuki. Aku bertekad tidak akan tertipu lagi olehmu sejak saat _itu_."

"Aku benar-benar—"

"—makanya kubilang 'tidak apa-apa'!"

Mau tidak mau, Kazuya menghela napas pasrah. "Oke, oke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Interview_ berjalan dengan lancar, begitulah menurut Kazuya. Di luar dugaan, Sawamura terlihat bijak saat memberi jawaban. Pemuda itu sedikit menyinggung masa lalunya ketika mendapat _yips_. Tapi berkatnya juga bisa menjadi Sawamura yang sekarang, meski jalannya tidak mudah karena harapan bagi seseorang yang terkena _yips_ kembali seperti semula sekitar 50:50. Tentu informasi ini mengejutkan banyak pihak yang ada di sana dan bertanya lebih jauh walau sayangnya Sawamura tidak ingin membahasnya lebih dalam.

Pelatih Kataoka pun menambahkan, ia tak pernah berhenti berharap murid didiknya bisa berkembang menjadi apa yang mereka mau. Dirinya juga bangga dapat mengembangkan kemampuan murid yang luar biasa seperti mereka. Kazuya maupun Sawamura diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi Kazuya tahu, adik kelasnya berusaha menahan air mata yang siap meluncur bebas dari pelupuk matanya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka terbebas dari tugas _interview_. Saat Kazuya ingin ke _lift_ bersama Sawamura, pelatih mereka meminta waktu sebentar untuk berbicara. Ia tahu dengan jelas topik apa yang ingin dibahas.

Tentu saja, tentang _retirement_ dan kapten selanjutnya.

Sawamura pamit. Aneh rasanya mendapat ekspresi cemas dari si _southpaw_. Kazuya memberi gestur mengusir yang langsung dibalas juluran lidah serta hentakan kaki.

"Miyuki-kun, duduklah." Rei menunjuk sofa yang tadi ditempati oleh pewawancara.

Kazuya mengangguk. _Lebih cepat memang lebih baik_, pikirnya.

Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, ia pun menatap lurus ke depan. Pelatih Kataoka menaruh cangkir bekas kopi hitam yang kini telah habis ke atas piring kecil. Di sampingnya, Rei tersenyum. Mereka jadi terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang tentu saja takkan ia katakan secara terang-terangan.

"Miyuki, kau pasti sudah menduganya, kan?" tanya sang pelatih.

"Tentang rekomendasi untuk kapten selanjutnya," jawabnya yakin.

"Apa kau ada saran?"

Kazuya memilih diam, memikirkan kata demi kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ini bukan berarti ia belum memikirkannya, tapi lebih ke arah belum bisa memilih siapa di antara kandidat yang sebenarnya sudah dipertimbangkan jauh-jauh hari. "Sejujurnya aku masih ragu, angkatan Sawamura banyak yang bisa diandalkan untuk jadi kapten, terutama Kanemaru dan Toujou," ucapnya hati-hati.

Kazuya lalu tertawa pelan, "Bahkan jika Sawamura tidak berkembang seperti sekarang, aku mungkin akan merekomendasikannya."

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Perhatiannya terfokus pada Pelatih Kataoka.

"Tapi beban seorang _ace_ tak bisa ditambah."

Kepalanya mengangguk. "Oleh karena itu, aku mempertimbangkan kandidat yang lain." Terbersit beberapa momen penting tentang Kanemaru di benak Kazuya, betapa pedulinya pemuda tersebut pada adik kelas (apalagi si _pitcher_ bodoh yang kini jadi _ace_). "Aku sangat merekomendasikan Kanemaru untuk posisi kapten, tapi aku sedikit ragu dengan Toujou. Kerja sama mereka memang bagus, hanya saja... seperti ada yang kurang," ucapnya tegas lalu tidak yakin di akhir.

"Apa kau ada saran, Takashima-san?" tanya Pelatih Kataoka, meminta saran pada manajer tim.

Yang ditanya sempat menaikkan kacamata sebelum menjawab, "Takatsu Hiroomi."

Entah ini sebuah tradisi atau hanya kebetulan, generasi sebelumnya dan yang sekarang pun hubungan kapten dan wakilnya tidak akur di awal. Ini juga berlaku pada Kanemaru dan Takatsu jika mereka benar-benar terpilih karena yang ia dengar, mereka tidak akur. Hubungan mereka seperti berat sebelah, Kanemaru terlihat ingin dekat dengan Takatsu tapi pihak lawan seolah tidak menganggapnya ada.

Benak Kazuya kembali mengingat ketika masa awal ia diangkat jadi kapten, tentang perdebatan dirinya dengan wakilnya, Maezono. Bahkan jauh sebelum itu, mejanya sempat digebrak oleh Kuramochi saat Sawamura kena _yips_. Namun setidaknya ia beruntung bisa memiliki dua wakil yang bisa diandalkan seperti mereka.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau pilih untuk menggantikanmu, Miyuki?" tanya sang pelatih.

"Kanemaru Shinji."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Feeling everything that was right in front of me****  
****Losing the things that are most precious to me ****  
****I'll realize what what real love is**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Dari sekian banyak anggota tim _baseball_ yang seangkatan, kenapa Kazuya harus berbagi kamar dengan Kuramochi Youichi? Apa Tuhan terlalu benci dirinya yang jarang bersembahyang di kuil? Sungguh, ia bosan karena akan terus bersama mantan kaptennya ini selama 24 jam _full _mulai sekarang.

"Kalian juga sekelas, kan?"

"Di kelas saja aku sudah muak melihatnya, Bakamura. Ditambah ini," gerutu Kuramochi.

"_Why, thank you_," sahutnya pasrah.

"Bukan pujian!"

Sawamura bertolak pinggang setelah menaruh sebuah kardus berisi macam-macam barang Kuramochi. "Sebelum ini juga kalian selalu ketemu di lapangan. Apa bedanya?"

Ia tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar pertanyaan polos sang ace. "_Baka da na, omae_!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'bodoh'!?"

"Aduduh, perutku—hahahaha!"

"Berhenti tertawa, Mantan Kapten!"

Dilihatnya Kuramochi memiting leher Sawamura. Ia menghela napas lelah sebelum berucap, "Begini, deh. Coba kau bayangkan. Kau setim dengan Furuya lalu sekelas dengannya selama hampir dua tahun. Gimana perasaanmu begitu tahu dia juga sekamar denganmu setelah pensiun? Muak dan bosan, kan?"

Yang ditanya malah mengerjap beberapa kali. "Biasa saja, sih? Tapi kalau bisa memilih, aku ingin sekamar dengan Toujou."

Kazuya tertawa lagi namun lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Susah memang bicara dengan orang bodoh," ujar si _shortstop_ menyerah.

"Hei!" Juniornya itu cemberut sambil bersidekap.

Perhatian mereka teralih pada dering panggilan di ponsel Kuramochi. Sekali lihat Kazuya tahu siapa yang menelpon. "_Sorry, guys_. _Partner_ kencanku sudah di depan gerbang. _Bye_!" Secepat kilat pemuda itu pergi, menyisakan mereka berdua di dalam kamar yang masih penuh dengan kardus.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan dan siapa pacar You-chan!?" Sawamura berseru kaget.

Tangan kanannya menepuk dahi. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ryou-san?"

"Mereka pacaran!? Serius!?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah sadar sebelum Ryou-san pindah ke asrama ini," ucapnya lalu menggeleng pelan. Sebodoh apa sih Sawamura Eijun sampai tidak peka soal ini? Kazuya menatap miris pada juniornya yang masih dilanda syok. Hobinya baca _shoujo manga_ tapi ketidakpekaannya lebih parah dari yang dibayangkan.

"Apa hanya aku yang tidak sadar?" tanya Sawamura.

"Mungkin?" Kazuya menahan tawa begitu adik kelasnya duduk bersila dengan wajah cemberut. "Tapi Kuramochi juga tidak mengumbar hubungan mereka. Wajar kalau otak bodohmu tidak bisa menangkap info itu."

"Terus saja hina aku 'bodoh'! Dasar tanuki!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Tapi You-chan parah. Dia main kabur padahal barangnya belum dibereskan." Kali ini dia berbaring setelah menggeser sedikit kardus di belakangnya.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Kazuya memperhatikan dadanya yang naik-turun secara perlahan. "Hei, kalau mengantuk, tidur di kamarmu sana," suruh Kazuya sambil menendang pelan kaki kiri Sawamura.

Suara protes tanpa tenaga itu terdengar. Sawamura berbalik ke kanan sehingga ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Biarkan aku tidur di sini sebentar, Miyuki-senpai. Tubuhku sudah nyaman di posisi ini," pintanya seraya menghela napas lelah.

"Kau tidak latihan melempar semalam, kan? Atau lari tadi pagi?"

"Sudah jadi kebiasaanku lari di pagi hari, hehe."

Kazuya kembali duduk dengan benar. Matanya beralih pada majalah _sport _bulanan yang terbuka di atas meja belajar, tepatnya khusus di kolom olahraga _baseball_. Kemenangan Tigers di pertandingan tiga hari yang lalu melawan Giants menjadi _headline news_.

"_Jadi, kau mau ke mana?"_

"_Ke mana apanya?"_

"_Soal tim pro. Kalau dapat, kau pasti ambil, kan? Tak ada tim incaran?"_

"Pro... huh?" Tangan kanan menyangga dagu, sementara tangan lain mengetuk meja. Entah kenapa pertanyaan Zono waktu itu masuk ke dalam benaknya. _"Aku tidak kepikiran hal lain selain pergi ke Koushien dengan kalian. Aku bisa pikirkan soal itu setelahnya, kan?" _Kazuya tak bisa menahan kekehan pelannya, tak habis pikir dengan mulutnya yang bisa mengucapkan jawaban memalukan begitu.

Pergerakan cepat dari ujung matanya membuat ia menengok. Baru sadar kalau di ruangan ini masih ada Sawamura. "Apa kau mempertimbangkan akan masuk tim pro?" tanyanya langsung.

_Aaah... seharusnya aku tidak boleh lengah, _pikir Kazuya. "Kau memang tahu apa soal pro?"

Sawamura melirik ke samping. Kedua alisnya mengkerut. Dia menunduk lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone _dari saku celana. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu, Senpaitachi yang kukenal dekat juga lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan _baseball_ di universitas, kan?" Ekspresinya berubah jadi cerah. "Aa! LINEdari Chris-senpai!"

Perhatian Kazuya masih berpusat pada juniornya yang sibuk mengetik balasan _chat _Chris. Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas begitu terngiang kejadian di masa lalu. Mereka berdua yang awalnya tidak akur karena Sawamura terlalu meremehkan Chris kini jadi lebih dekat. Bahkan mereka selalu berkabar jika ada waktu. Dibanding dengan Kazuya, mantan senior mereka itu pasti lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan Sawamura. Sialnya, gara-gara ini dia jadi keduluan Sawamura waktu dirinya ingin meminta Chris dan alumni kelas tiga dulu datang ke pertandingan final mereka di Koushien.

Layar ponsel yang lebar itu ditunjukkan padanya. "Chris-senpai jadi menanyakannya padaku karena kau selalu bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan," ucap Sawamura.

"Eeeeeh... Chris-senpai juga?" Kazuya memalingkan wajah seraya menyembunyikan wajah di antara lipatan tangan. "Padahal baru kemarin pulang dari Koushien..."

Ketika ia menengok ke kiri, Sawamura sudah merangkak hingga ujung ponselnya menyentuh kakinya. "Kau sedang apa, sih?" heran Kazuya.

"Kalau tidak salah, Metabo-senpai sudah jadi pemain pro, kan?"

"...Meta—hahahahahahaha! Astaga—!" Perutnya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kakinya kini dipukul pelan. "Hoi! Aku serius bertanya!" protes Sawamura.

Berusaha menghentikan tawanya, Kazuya lalu menarik napas. Ia putar kursi hingga mereka saling berhadapan. "Waktu kau datang ke Seidou untuk pertama kali, namanya sudah masuk _draft_. Tapi aku tidak tahu kabarnya sekarang, sudah transfer ke tim lain atau masih di tim yang sama," jawabnya seraya mengedikkan bahu. Dari awal memang dirinya tidak dekat dengan Azuma, bahkan lebih ingin menghindar walau gagal karena mereka satu kamar. Jadi, setelah dia pindah dan pensiun, Kazuya tidak ada niat untuk bertukar kabar dengannya.

"Dan dia di-_strike out_ bocah SMP?" Sawamura memasang wajah songongnya.

Kazuya menyentil dahi pemuda di hadapannya. "Kalau bukan aku yang menawarkan diri, kau akan langsung kalah tanpa perlawanan, tahu."

Dia meringis dengan badan sedikit membungkuk. Tangan kirinya mengusap dahi yang mulai memerah sambil merutuk. "Miyuki-senpai, aku sempat berpikir, alasan kau tidak bisa menjawabnya apa karena kau mempertimbangkan tawaran MLB?" Sawamura melirik tanpa berhenti mengusap dahi lalu matanya fokus pada layar ponsel seolah menghindari tatapannya. "Jadi pemain MLB... pasti harus menyiapkan banyak hal, kan?"

Menyisir rambut ke belakang, Kazuya mendengus geli. "Siapa sangka kata 'MLB' bisa keluar dari mulutmu, Bakamura?"

Sebelum pemuda itu menyahut, Kazuya melanjutkan, "Tapi memang benar. Kau harus siap fisik dan mental karena ruang lingkupmu akan jadi lebih luas. Masalah pertama dan utama adalah bahasa, kau harus fasih berbahasa Inggris supaya bisa berkomunikasi dengan pemain lain atau pelatihmu." Jari telunjuknya diarahkan tepat di depan hidung Sawamura, "Bagaimana dengan nilai bahasa Inggrismu? Kudengar dari Kanemaru, nilaimu nyaris di bawah standar."

"Nilaiku masih lebih baik daripada Furuya, tahu!" Sesaat ekspresinya berubah jadi kaget. "Tuh, kan! Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi!" kesal Sawamura.

"Hahahaha!" Kazuya menghela napas sebelum bangkit dari kursi. Bukannya ia tidak bisa dan tidak ingin menjawab, tapi dirinya memang belum memikirkannya karena terlalu fokus dengan Koushien. Ia menunduk lalu menatap Sawamura yang masih memperhatikannya. Dari mata cokelat keemasannya, jelas sekali dia tidak akan beralih dari topik ini.

"Mau ke _konbini_ denganku sebentar?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kazuya mengambil beberapa jenis _snack _dari rak secara asal. Otak jeniusnya sedang berpikir tentang jawaban apa yang akan diberikan pada Sawamura jika pemuda tersebut menuntut. Beruntungnya sepanjang perjalanan menuju _konbini_, Sawamura tidak mengungkit dan bicara hal lain yang bukan berkaitan dengan _baseball_. Entahlah ia harus bersyukur atau harus cemas untuk serangan dadakan selanjutnya.

_Drrrt, drrrttt!_

Tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celana. Kazuya buka ponsel flip itu dan melihat notifikasi pesan masuk dari sang ayah. Tanpa sadar ujung bibir tertarik ke atas.

From : Otousan  
Subject : Pindahan  
Bagaimana pindah asramamu? Ada barang yang ingin kau kirim ke rumah?

Ia berpikir sebentar, mempertimbangkan beberapa barang namun akhirnya memilih menolak. _Sepertinya tidak ada yang akan kukirim ke rumah karena mungkin aku akan membutuhkannya nanti_, balasnya. Ibu jarinya berhenti di atas tombol perintah untuk mengirim pesan sebelum kembali mengetik kalimat lain.

_Terima kasih sudah datang ke pertandingan final kemarin, Otousan._

_Send..._

Rasa hangat yang cukup familiar memenuhi hatinya. Kejadian hari itu, saat dirinya keluar dari Stadion Hanshin Koushien, Kazuya sempat melihat siluit ayahnya dengan pakaian kasual pergi menuju tempat parkir. Padahal ia tidak bilang apa-apa soal Seidou berhasil maju ke babak final, tapi entah dari mana sang ayah tahu dan memutuskan datang jauh-jauh dari Edogawa ke Nishinomiya hanya untuk melihat pertandingannya.

Hal lain juga diungkapkan oleh Rei. Dia bilang itu bukan pertama kali ayahnya datang ke pertandingan Seidou. Ternyata Miyuki Toku sempat merelakan waktu kerjanya hanya untuk melihatnya bertanding beberapa kali tanpa sepengetahuannya.

_Padahal waktu masih SMP, dia tidak pernah datang ke pertandinganku satu kali pun._

Ponsel kembali disimpan. Kakinya melangkah menuju rak khusus majalah dan koran. Sosok Sawamura masih berdiri di sana dengan majalah _shoujo_ _manga _bulanan di tangannya. Kazuya berhenti, sesaat rasa takut muncul tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Aneh, sejak kapan dirinya merasa takut dengan Sawamura Eijun?

Pandangannya masih betah tertuju pada Sawamura tanpa ada niatan untuk memanggil atau langsung menghampiri. Tangan kanan Kazuya mengepal begitu sadar kalau fokus pemuda itu bukan pada benda di tangannya, melainkan hal lain. _Nyut_. Tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa sakit.

Mungkin tatapannya terlalu intens, dia pun menengok beberapa detik kemudian. Memasang wajah ceria, Sawamura bertanya, "Belanjanya sudah, Miyuki-senpai?"

"Yap." Beruntung, mulutnya bersuara normal. Tidak ingin ditatap curiga, Kazuya melangkah ke rak sebelahnya untuk mengambil dua roti rasa mocca. "Kau ingin beli majalah itu?"

"Tunggu rilisan versi _tankubon _saja, deh."

"_Tankubon_, huh? Bukannya akan lebih lama?"

"Spitz-senpai bilang minggu depan akan dirilis, kok."

Kazuya sudah tidak kaget lagi mendengar ucapannya barusan. Kombinasi Sawamura dan Jun selain duo berisik juga terkenal dengan sebutan pecinta _shoujo manga_. Itu sudah jadi rahasia umum.

"Oh iya, boleh titip puding, Senpai?" tanya Sawamura terdengar segan.

_Aneh... _"Aku tidak akan membayar belanjaanmu loh, Sawamura~"

"Aku tahu! Cuma titip barangnya ke plastik belanjaanmu saja, kok!"

Sawamura memandangnya kesal dan cemberut. Sudut bibirnya berkedut karena Kazuya seperti melihat anak anjing sedang merajuk tidak diberi makanan. Menyerah menahan ego, Kazuya menjawab, "Oke. Tapi belikan kopi untukku besok."

Ia pun sadar bukan hanya sekali, dua kali dirinya merasa sikapnya melunak di hadapan juniornya ini. Semakin lama, Kazuya jadi tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diminta Sawamura. Bahkan kalau sekarang dia minta untuk menangkap lemparannya, meski sambil menggerutu pasti ia akan turuti.

...dan itu bahaya bagi kewarasannya.

Ekspresi Sawamura langsung berubah sumringah. "Siap! Kuantar ke kelas atau ke kamarmu?"

Lagi, dirinya merasa bagai dihantam palu dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. _Benar. Aku sudah pensiun dari kegiatan klub. _"Ke kelas saja," jawabnya senormal mungkin.

"Oke." Pemuda itu meletakkan majalah ke rak lalu pergi ke tempat lain.

Rasa tidak nyaman kembali merayap dalam hati. Hari ini saja ia hampir lupa soal pindahan asrama, bagaimana dengan besok? Tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah jika Kazuya sadar kalau kamar yang ditempati bukan kamarnya yang dulu. Mungkin melihat atau mendengar teriakan Kuramochi bisa langsung menyadarkannya. Ada untungnya juga pensiun, bisa bangun lebih siang dan tidak perlu bergadang sesering yang biasanya ia lakukan.

Kazuya menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang sempat melintas di benaknya. Tentang rasa takut dengan perubahan dalam hidupnya, di mana ia harus beradaptasi lagi seperti saat dirinya berada di tahun terakhir SMP. Kegiatan _baseball_ yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya terpaksa dihentikan supaya ia bisa fokus dengan ujian masuk SMA, walau pada akhirnya diterima di SMA Seidou lewat jalur beasiswa olahraga.

Waktu itu... apa yang ia lakukan selain belajar...?

Ketika sedikit menunduk, matanya menangkap sebuah majalah olahraga regional di rak kedua dari atas. Foto para pemain Seidou berkumpul dengan medali emas di leher serta Kazuya yang memegang tropi menjadi gambar utama. _Headline news _bertuliskan, "Perwakilan Tokyo Barat, SMA Seidou, berhasil membawa pulang tropi Turnamen Koushien musim panas tahun ini!". Di ujung kanan atas, ada potongan foto Sawamura bersiap melempar dengan tulisan, "Fakta mengejurkan: Ace Seidou yang bangkit setelah terkena _yips_!" di bawahnya.

"Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan," gumam Kazuya.

Menimbang sebentar, majalah tersebut akhirnya masuk ke dalam keranjang.

Lima puding serta sebotol _ramune_ rasa jeruk kemudian ikut masuk dan sebelum Sawamura mengungkit apapun tentang majalah yang ia beli, Kazuya langsung menyuruhnya menunggu di depan _konbini_. Entah karena tidak melihat sampul majalah atau apa, dia menurut tanpa banyak protes setelah memberikan uang untuk membayar barang yang dibelinya.

Begitu keluar _konbini_, ia langsung mendekati Sawamura yang berjongkok sambil melihat ujung sepatu. Sosoknya yang meringkuk begitu tampak menyedihkan di matanya. Kazuya bertanya seraya menyodorkan sebotol _ramune_, "Kenapa lagi?"

Sawamura mendongak dan menerima _ramune_, "Terima kasih..."

Sepertinya sang _ace _tidak ingin langsung kembali ke asrama. Mau tidak mau Kazuya pun ikut berjongkok. Beruntung dirinya sempat menambah sebotol Pocari ke dalam belanjaan.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi, reflek ia menengok malu dan syukurnya Sawamura terlihat tidak mendengar apapun. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam plastik lalu mengambil roti mocca yang masih bisa mengenyangkan perut jika dibagi dua. Anehnya suara berisik darinya seolah tidak terdengar oleh Sawamura. Dia terus menatap lurus ke depan dengan tangan tidak berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan botol _ramune_.

Sejak malam itu, Kazuya merasa adanya perubahan pada sikap Sawamura, termasuk sikap diam dan sering melamunnya ini. Apa dia menyesal karena sudah bercerita? Jika itu adalah dirinya, Kazuya pasti merasa hal yang sama.

"_Kalian sudah mengakuiku sekarang, jadi tidak apa-apa."_

Memang percuma mengungkit masa lalu, tapi ada sesuatu yang buat ia penasaran.

"Sawamura."

"...hmm?"

"Kenapa kau pillih Seidou?"

Pertanyaannya sukses menghentikan pergerakan Sawamura. Kazuya pura-pura tidak melihat reaksi tersebut dan sibuk membelah roti dari dalam bungkusan. "Kau tahu sejak awal kalau senioritas di Seidou mungkin lebih parah dari sekolah di Nagano. Apalagi setelah melihat sikap Azuma-san yang merundung Nori secara tidak langsung dengan mata kepalamu sendiri," ucapnya memberikan fakta. Mocca dalam roti tampak lumer dan mengenai plastik.

"Ha, haha." Tawa itu terdengar jelas memaksa. "Apa, ya? Aku lupa, Miyuki-senpai."

Sepertinya dia tidak mau mengaku. Kazuya mengambil setengah roti untuk dirinya kemudian menyodorkan setengahnya yang masih di dalam plastik pada Sawamura. Dengan niat bercanda, ia menebak, "Bukan karena kau ingin aku menangkap lemparanmu, kan?"

"..." Dilihatnya Sawamura membelalakkan mata, kaget. Semburat merah perlahan muncul di kedua pipi sampai ke telinga.

_...o,oi. _

_Serius?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll tell you now****  
****Just how close you are **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Kazuya tidak begitu ingat bagaimana mereka kembali ke asrama. Mungkin dirinya bisa bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, walaupun pikirannya dilanda panik teramat sangat. Tapi beruntungnya Kazuya sudah pensiun, jadi tak ada alasan untuknya bertemu dengan Sawamura. Hanya saja, sampai kapan ia bisa menghindar?

Tentu saja bukan berarti dirinya mempermasalahkan fakta bahwa Sawamura datang ke Seidou demi seorang Miyuki Kazuya. Tidak, tidak. Seingatnya Furuya dulu pernah bilang, dia juga jauh-jauh dari Hokkaido dengan alasan _mungkin_ Kazuya bisa menangkap lemparan supernya. Mengingat hal ini, ia tidak akan kaget kalau Sawamura punya alasan yang sama. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal? Rasanya antara tidak nyaman dan... aman?

Huh?

"Oi, Miyuki."

Ia menengok. "Apa?"

Kazuya memasang ekspresi sebiasa mungkin ketika mendapat tatapan curiga dari teman sekamarnya yang baru. "Kau bawa payung?" tanya Kuramochi beberapa detik kemudian.

_Zraaaaash! Gluduk, gluduk._

_Ah, badai?_

"Sayangnya tidak." Kegiatan mengisi jurnal kelas terhenti. Tangan kirinya menyangga dagu, sementara tangan lain memutar pulpen. Dengan nada jahil, ia bertanya, "Apa? Kau berharap aku mau berbagi payung denganmu seperti di _shoujo manga_ favorit Sawamura?"

Ekspresi jijik muncul di wajah Kuramochi. "Enyah sana."

"Ahahaha! _Thank you_~" Kazuya kembali fokus menulis jurnal.

"Hish! Oh iya, semalam Sawamura ingin pinjam buku catatan."

Pergerakannya terhenti. "Buku siapa? Tidak mungkin bukumu, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu bilang begitu, huh!?" Tawa Kazuya terdengar memaksa namun Kuramochi tidak menyadarinya dan melanjutkan. "Aku balas LINE-nya, minta dia datang ke kamar karena dia yang butuh, tapi bocah itu malah minta ketemu pagi tadi di depan gerbang sekolah." Dia berdencih kesal. "Makin lama sikapnya melunjak gara-gara ketularan kau, Miyuki."

Tiba-tiba muncul keheningan. Kuramochi masih berdiri di samping mejanya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Kazuya tentu merasa risih tapi lidahnya mendadak kelu. Kejadian di depan _konbini _kembali direka ulang dalam otaknya. Ia ingin menolak pikiran tentang alasan Sawamura menolak pergi ke kamar mereka karena dirinya, namun tak ada alasan lain selain itu.

"Kau apakan Sawamura?"

Kan... "Apa maksudmu, Kuramochi-kun?"

"Kau selalu memanggil dengan _suffix_ karena tersinggung. Pasti dugaanku benar, kan?"

Bibirnya berusaha menampakkan seringaian khasnya. "Wow, segitu perhatiannya kau padaku, Mochi. Awas, nanti Ryou-san cemburu, loh."

"Aku sedang serius, Miyuki."

Ia mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka Kuramochi. "Bukan masalah besar. Sikapnya yang seperti itu takkan bertahan lama," ucap Kazuya, tanpa sadar dirinya berharap demikian dalam hati.

Terdengar helaan napas di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan. "Oke, aku takkan ikut campur. Kalian sudah dewasa, apapun masalahnya pasti bisa diselesaikan kalau salah satunya mau mengalah." Kazuya merasa dirinya harus jadi pihak yang mengalah dari kalimat barusan. "Dan kau tahu, kita sebentar lagi akan lulus. Setidaknya jangan sampai kau menyesal karena memilih menghindar," kata Kuromochi seraya berbalik pergi.

Setelah yakin mantan wakilnya jauh dari jangkauan mata dan telinga, tubuhnya langsung dibiarkan bersandar pada kursi. Diikuti helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut. Mendadak energinya menguap karena entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah menegang.

"_Setidaknya jangan sampai kau menyesal karena memilih menghindar."_

"Siapa juga yang menghindar...?" gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gedung utama SMA Seidou tampak lebih sepi dari yang diduga ketika Kazuya sampai di lantai dasar. Beberapa murid masih terlihat bersiap akan pulang ke rumah. Selesai mengganti sepatu, matanya menatap sekitar untuk mencari payung tersisa yang bisa digunakan namun sayangnya nihil. Pandangannya kemudian beralih keluar. Hujan tampak makin deras daripada setengah jam yang lalu. Mustahil baginya terhindar dari basah jika ingin lari menerjang hujan.

_Tak ada jalan pintas yang aman ke asrama, lewat mana pun sama saja_, pikirnya.

Menimbang sebentar, Kazuya putuskan untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. _Mungkin ada keajaiban, bercanda~_

"Mi, Miyuki-senpai...?"

_...aa, apa ini termasuk keajaiban? _

Kazuya menengok dan melihat Sawamura yang berdiri persis di jalur masuk gedung utama dengan sebuah payung warna jingga yang melindunginya dari hujan. Begitu mereka bersitatap, pemuda itu justru menunduk. Jelas sekali dia ingin menghindar dengan menyibukkan diri menutup payung. "Bukannya kau sudah pulang? Kenapa malah balik lagi ke sekolah?" tanya Kazuya sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Sawamura mendongak, balas menatapnya sekilas. "Bu, buku catatanku tertinggal di kelas." Payung yang dipakainya lalu diberikan pada Kazuya secara paksa. "Pakai payaungku, Senpai! Berterimakasihlah pada Sawamura Eijun yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini, wahaha! _Ja!_"

_Speechless_, ia menatap kepergian pemuda tersebut yang menghilang di balik tembok menuju lantai dua. Sudut bibir dan ujung alis Kazuya berkedut. "Dasar bodoh..."

Sejahil-jahilnya seorang Miyuki Kazuya, tidak mungkin dirinya pergi begitu saja. Bisa gawat juga kalau Sawamura sampai sakit karena kehujanan. Mungkin Kuramochi akan turun tangan dan itu bisa jadi mimpi buruk baginya. Lagipula...

"_Setidaknya jangan sampai kau menyesal karena memilih menghindar."_

"Berisik," gumamnya seraya mengeratkan genggaman pada pegangan payung.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, pemuda itu kembali bersama temannya yang langsung buru-buru pergi. _Keadaannya jadi semakin parah sepertinya_, pikirnya karena jelas-jelas si pemilik payung di tangannya ini akan meminta bantuan pada temannya barusan. Frustasi, Kazuya pun memanggil dengan nada penuh perintah. "Sawamura. Cepat kemari."

Sawamura terlihat enggan namun tetap menurut. Tiga buku dalam pelukannya tampak hampir tertekuk ke depan. Melihat hal itu, tentu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Hei, aku tidak akan memakanmu atau memarahimu. Bersikaplah seperti biasanya."

Langkah Sawamura terhenti di depan lemari penyimpanan sepatu. Dia masih berusaha tidak menatap Kazuya dan membuka salah satu pintu lemari. "Tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Apa yang kukatakan terdengar seperti _ko-kokuhaku_. Ta, tapi—! Aku bahkan baru menyadarinya saat kau bertanya, Miyuki-senpai! Sungguh!"

Kazuya bisa melihat kejujuran di ekspresi dan ucapannya sebelum Sawamura menunduk lagi. Pemuda itu tampak tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri merasa tidak suka jika di hadapkan dengan hal sensitif mengenai perasaan. Tapi kali ini Kazuya akui, dirinya yang memulai maka ia juga yang harus mengakhiri dan memperbaiki keadaan seperti semula. Kalau tidak, Sawamura yang punya _single-minded _akan terus kepikiran.

Menghela napas, ia pun berucap. "Memang terdengar aneh," matanya menangkap tubuh lawan bicaranya menegang, "karena kau yang mengucapkannya." Kazuya menarik ujung bibir saat Sawamura menatapnya galak.

"Apa maksudnya itu!? Kau bilang aku ini 'aneh', begitu!?"

"Pelankan suaramu, Bakamura. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi."

"Tsk! Miyuki Kazuya adalah senpai yang paling brengsek di dunia!"

Ia menggigit bibir bawah, berusaha menahan tawa ketika Sawamura berjalan cepat dan ingin mengambil payungnya secara paksa. Terdengar protes darinya namun dengan sekali tarik, juniornya itu terjungkal ke arah Kazuya. Reflek, kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Sawamura supaya mereka tidak jatuh. Kazuya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya tapi begitu teringat ucapan Kuramochi, hatinya meminta untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Apapun itu, asalkan dia tidak menghindarinya lagi.

"Berhenti menghindariku karena kejadian kemarin, Sawamura."

Perlahan Kazuya mendorong tubuh Sawamura untuk berdiri tegak. Pemuda itu menatapnya kaget. "Kau tidak terganggu, Miyuki-senpai?"

_Justru sikapmu yang menghindariku itu yang mengganggu. _Mana mungkin ia mengatakannya. Memasang pose berpikir, Kazuya membalas, "Kalau diingat-ingat, Furuya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dulu. Jadi, perkataanmu tidak aneh, kok."

"Oh... Furuya juga...?"

Payung yang dipegangnya sejak tadi terlepas karena dirinya tidak menyangka dengan respon yang diberikan Sawamura. Dia masih setia menunduk sambil berjalan menuju depan gedung. Kazuya menahan napas, entah kenapa ia merasa _déjà vu_.

Sawamura bersiap membuka payung kemudian mendongak ke atas, menatap langit mendung. Tiba-tiba Kazuya teringat tentang pengakuan pemuda tersebut di malam hari sebelum mereka kembali ke Tokyo. Tanpa sadar kakinya sudah berlari dan tangannya menahan lengan sang junior yang terlonjak kaget dengan tindakannya. Kazuya mengambil dan membuka payung lalu menuruni lima anak tangga. Ia berbalik badan dan melihat Sawamura menatapnya bingung.

"Tadi kau bilang aku ini senpai yang paling brengsek, kan?"

Kedua alis Sawamura mengernyit. "U, ugh, itu..."

"Bagaimana kalau kuubah _sedikit_ pendapatmu, Sawamura?"

Ekspresinya berubah jadi curiga. Semakin lama, dia jadi makin mirip Kuramochi. "Apapun yang kau rencanakan, Senpai, aku takkan tertipu lagi!" serunya bersumpah.

Kazuya tak bisa menahan seulas senyum. Matanya terpejam sesaat, berusaha mengenyahkan kilasan balik kejadian di malam itu sebelum bertolak pinggang. "Ayo, kuantar kau balik ke asrama, Tuan Putri Sawamura Eijun," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Si, siapa yang kau sebut 'Tuan Putri', huh!? Aku ini laki-laki!" Sawamura berjalan mendekat dan kini berdiri di bawah payung yang sama dengannya. "Seharusnya kau panggil aku 'Tuan Muda'!" serunya lagi, tidak terima.

Ia tertawa sambil memulai langkah menuju area gedung asrama khusus anggota klub _baseball _Seidou, "Tuan Muda mana yang cengeng begini?"

"Aku tidak cengeng! Hanya mudah terbawa suasana!"

"Itu sama saja, Bakamura."

"Beda!"

"Oh iya, kapan kau mau belikan kopi, huh? Ini sudah lewat seminggu, tahu."

"AAAAAAAA! AKU LUPA!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Wah... fanfic ini terlantar selama setahun...**

**Wah... authornya gak tau malu, update fanfic ini tapi fanfic lain malah gak dilanjutin...**

**Wah... wah... wah...**

**Btw, angst-nya hilang entah ke mana wwwwww! Jujur, saya gak lanjutin fanfic ini karena mentok ide di adegan Kazuya ngomongin retirement sama Kantoku. Terus adegan di konbini, itu baru kepikiran sebulan yang lalu. Ada juga adegan lain yang sebenarnya mau saya masukin, tapi saya pilih buat masukin adegan itu di chap selanjutnya. Untuk nambah-nambahin momen MiSawa karena gak mungkin saya ujug-ujug langsung ke acara kelulusan Kazuya wwwwww!**

**Tahun ini, di hari yang spesial ini, gak jauh beda rasanya dengan tahun lalu. Menghabiskan waktu ngerjain fanfic plus tugas kuliah... huft. Walau bedanya sekarang bener-bener gak bisa keluar rumah karena pandemik dan ada surat singkat dari diriku 5 tahun lalu, hehe. **

**So, stay safe, all! **

**I hope I could finish this special fanfic this year... amin.**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**

**P.S. Lupa! Thanks for your review, fav, and follow! ^^**


End file.
